Garel
I honor my ancestors with every slice of my blade. My every step is a dance, dedicated to the spirits. The spirits are my strenght, my speed and my motivation.- Garel You have probably heard that to be a blademaster is to push your body and mind to the limit. You heard wrong. To be a blademaster is to go beyond your limits. - Garel Early life Outdated. WIll be rewritten. Affter the death of his father To be rewritten As a skulhewer Following his new master, Champion Garrock (the cheftain of his new clan), Garel reached the frozen wastes of northrend. He recently visited durotar via a zeppelin, where he met Gadji- a half human who he has strong feelings for. Division Six The Division six accepted Garel as a member, he served it untill it was disbanded. In the Division Garel met a few people he can call friends, and gained some respect within the horde. Dangerous missions and mighty opponents turned Garel into who he is today: a blademaster. Personality Garel's main personalitty trait is his calmness. Even in life threatening situations, he speaks calmly and with respect to his opponent. He will never insult someone without a good reason, though he disslikes arogant people, he finds it hard to find respect for someone who brags or underestimates his opponents. Affter near death experience Some time ago, an assassination attempt in the dalaran sewers took place. While the assassins target was the argent commander and his good friend Matthew, Garel rushed in at the last second and managed to decapitate the assassin. Unfortunatelly, the assasin triggered an explosive, witch resulted in Garel suffering great injuries to his internal organs, ribs and left shoulder. Matthew used the light to heal Garel and carried him out of the sewer pipe, where he was met by a group of healers. A long and tiring operation took place, but the healers managed to save Garels life. When he was able to speak, Garel mentioned that he heard and saw the spirits trying to bring him with them, but the healers fought them off. Affter hearing the spirits for the first time, his conection with them drastically increased, witch resulted in better speed and endurance. He now is a real blademaster, fast enough to duel even other, fully trained blademasters. Climbing the ranks in the Skullhewer Offensive Not too long, Garel was promoted to the rank of Sergeant in the horde army. He continues to serve the horde with unquestionable loyalty, but some of the grunts disslike him, for he always expects perfect discipline from everyone. Garel was once again promoted, this time to the rank of Stone guard and one of Sokir's, (the new leader's of the offensive) advisors. Affter the battle of Venture bay, Garel was promoted to the rank of Blood guard and given permentant command over a batallion of 100 men. As the northrend war was comming to an end, Garel was once more awarded a rank for his service - Lieutenant General. Thunderfury, blessed blade of the windseeker One of his best friends, commander Matthew of the argent crusade has been gathering information on where the fabled bindings of the windseeker may be. However, his curent rank did not allow him to go on a hunt for the artifact, and so the research notes were given to Garel. The blademaster studied the notes, but affter a while, he hit a dead end, unable to find out anything more about the blade. However, when all hope was almost lost, Matthew managed to contact Glalin, someone who not only knew where the bindings were, but had acces to them as well. The dwarf contacted Garel, offering him the bindings, and the help from the explorers guild, in exchange for the promise that Garel will do all that will be in his power to use the blade against the undead scourge. The components to make the blade included black dragonhide, dragonbone, and most importantly, elementium. Garel, with the aid of an explerers guild dwarf, and a small party of his friends travelled to the dustwalow marshes, where they managed to obtain the dragonparts. The elementium however, was a whole different story. Elementium, being one of the rarest metal on azeroth was no easy thing to obtain. Garel had a single lead, heard from the matron of his clan, Kawna, that some may still be deep in blackrock mountain. However, the orc knew nothing else. A few weeks ago, Salentherial, the grand magister of silvermoon has aproached Garel, stressing the need to forge the blade as soon as possible. The elf managed to track the location of the metal and contact Glalin once more. The three ventured into the blackrock mountain. The group wandered aimlessly for ours, as Garel began to think that they were most certanly lost, when Glalin managed to lead the group into a chamber in the very depths of the mountain. According to the dwarf, it is where he found elementium before. It is where they found some more again, this time getting all the elementium they could. The parts of the blade were given to Glalin, who got Magni himself (Garel was uncertain how, and did not wish to find out) to forge the blade. A few weeks later, Glalin delivered the blade to Garel. The legendary sword now thunders in Garels grip, ready to slay all those who oppose the horde. The powers of Thunderfury: Even with it's great size, the blade weights mere 8 pounds (3kg). Elementium, being one of the hardest metals on azeroth, ensures that it is, and always will be as sharp as a razor. The wind enchantments allow Garel to wind walk with ease, achieving speeds that few others could. Grounds lighting/electricity, giving the wielder somewhat of a resistance against attacks of that element. The intensity of the lightning surounding the blade seems to react to Garel's state and chants, but the blademaster is not yet able to understand and find a use for this power. Through trial and error, Garel has finally begun to master the Thunderfury, and is on his way to unlocking it's true potential. Currently, Garel is able to unleah a small portion of Thunderaans essence, creating a surge of powerful electric energy. Trivia The title of "brother"( or "sister) is something that Garel gives to most orcish warriors, but even a human or a member of any other race could earn this title by proving his (hers) honor, strenght and courage. If Garel calls a non-orc a brother, it is a sign of ultimate respect. Only paladins, warriors or other meele fighters could earn the title though. Garel has skill in cartography and non magical inscription. He can read and write in orcish, taurahe and common. Garel has a journal where he makes notes about different regions, minerals, arts, races, classes, fighting styles, people he knows and various other subjects. Garel has some skill in the art of stealth and guerilla tactics. Garel considers death on the battlefield the greatest act of honor a warrior could achieve. Garels last sword was named "bloodstorm". It was passed down to Gadji. Q: Why does Garel seem to disslike every dark ranger he meets? A: Seeing as most of the dark rangers that Garel has met so far left him with the impression that they are big-mouthed, undisciplined and dishonorable, Garel has lost all faith and respect in the order, not able to take Dark rangers seriously anymore. Even though, everytime he sees a new dark ranger, Garel still has a small spark of hope that she might be that what he heard them to be: Cunning, disciplined and intelligent. No such luck so far. Will a dark ranger ever prove herself worthy of Garel's respect? Only time will tell. *Fun fact*: So far, every dark ranger he met, threatened Garel in one form or another. However, for better or worse, none of them backed the threats up. During his trip to Nagrand, Garel dueled a legendary blademaster, Lantresor the blade. The duel was fairly one sided and ended in Garels defeat, but the Lantresor did not kill him, as he saw potential in Garel. Garel now dreams of coming back to Nagrand and facing Lantresor once more. Garel's discipline and loyalty is so unquestionable, he would commit suicide, if given the order. Category:Characters